Pilihan
by Fazea
Summary: Di saat Jack terjebak untuk memilih satu dari dua gadis yang saling membuka hatinya untuknya.. apakah pilihannya? For Harvest Moon: Back to Ffn event, RnR please?


_Jack's POV_

_Hari itu hanya hari kelam tanpa dosa yang kujalani seperti biasa. Tidak ada klimaks yang terjadi sepanjang 3 musim terakhir—pikirku. Sampai seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang mencegat jalanku di depan bar, berpandang lurus kearahku, dan berkata secara frontal, _

_"Jack, pilih aku atau Celia."_

.

.

**HARVEST MOON: A WONDERFUL LIFE © NATSUME**

**PILIHAN © KAZEYANA FAMI**

**WARNING: **gaje, abal, OOC, typo tidak jamin, _**Don't like? Don't read then**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Normal POV_**  
**_

Kristal es kini bertumpuk dan menggunduk di pundak, dan kepalanya. Mengepung tubuh beku di tengah kota yang mematung karena suhu yang menunjukan berada di bawah titik nol derajat _celcius._

"_Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus menduakan kami, Jack."_

"_Siapa yang—"_

"_Sudahlah, aku pergike tempat Celia sekarang."_

"_Tunggu, Muff—y.."_

Jack memukul keras dahi dan pelipisnya, sehingga salju yang bersarang di atas pundaknya bubar. Salahkanlah dia yang mencintai dua gadis sekaligus. Tatapan matanya kosong, begitu pun isi pikirannya. Sahut-sahut sapi, ayam, kuda, serta anjing yang masih terdengar di seberang sana kini gemanya saja tak terdengar dalam indera pendengarannya.

Beberapa tetangga yang lalu lalang memperhatikan pria itu. Ada pula yang setengah paksa menyuruhnya masuk rumah karena wajah Jack telah membiru. Namun satu pun tidak ia pedulikan. Jack menatap langit, kelabu dan gelap. Menaburi benda-benda putih berkilauan. '_Akhir tahun sudah dekat',_ batinnya.

"Hhhh…," lirihnya, saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia tak boleh seperti itu selamanya, lalu membersihkan salju yang membukit dikepalanya. '_Lebih baik aku pulang,'_ Jack setengah mati menggerakan kakinya yang membeku setengah mati pula.

Beberapa langkah telah ia lewati dengan paksa. Jack nyaris tak sanggup untuk menggerakan jari-jari kakinya lagi. Ia jatuh terukuk sebentar. Dan kalau kau mendongakan kepalamu sedikit, terlihat gadis pedas berambut merah dengan potongan pendek ala laki-laki yang sedang melihatmu di balik daun jendela, lalu saat matamu dan matanya bertemu, dia buru-buru menyibak tirai tebal di dalamnya setelah sempat menghasilkan rona merah manis berpadu dengan putih suci salju yang _down to earth._ Ya, itulah yang dialami Jack beberapa menit lalu.

_Jack's POV__

Namanya Nami, dia pelancong yang menetap di desa ini. Sejak musim gugur, tepatnya saat aku tidak sengaja memberinya bunga favoritnya, tiap kali aku melewati _Inn_ pasti kejadian itu terjadi. Rock pernah bilang padaku kalau kelihatannya Nami menyukaiku. Entah benar tidaknya, tapi Nami bukanlah tipeku. Aku lebih menyukai Celia—atau Muffy. Hhhh.

"Jack!" suara lembut itu memanggilku dari seberang sungai. Bagus. Dengan mimik apa aku harus bertatap muka dengannya?

"Ce-Celia.." aku sedikit merundukan kepalaku, ia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, "Jack, aku sudah dengar dari Muffy.."

"La-Lalu?"

Celia mengambil nafas, meski berat karena udara saat itu sangat lembab, "Dia benar, sebagai laki-laki kau harus konsisten. Tapi siapapun pilihanmu, aku akan senang hati menerimanya," ia tersenyum tulus sekali. Meski itu hanya lebaran lengkung bibir mungil tanpa _lipgloss_ atau _lipstick_ yang penuh keterbatasan, itu cukup mengunci keserakahanku, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Cepat-cepat tanganku reflek menangkap tangannya, "Tunggu! Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

"Alasan apa?"

Aku meneguk _saliva_ku, "Alasan—yang tadi."

Celia melepas genggaman tanganku dengan halus, "Karena aku suka Jack, aku akan menghormati semua keputusanmu," ia kembali tersenyum. Hah, bagaikan musim semi yang tumbuh di dadaku. Persis dengan dahsyatnya terpaan guguran kelopak sakura disaat pertama kali Celia menyinggungkan senyumnya padaku dan aku pun segera mendeklarasikan bahwa _aku menyukainya._

.

.

Baru beberapa langkah setelah Celia pergi, Muffy (lagi-lagi) mencegat jalan di peternakanku sendiri.

"…Ada apa?" aku mengangkat alis kananku dengan tatapan sinis.

Muffy merunduk, "Ma-Maaf, tiba-tiba aku memintamu untuk memilih…" katanya pelan. Ini benar-benar membuatku merasa iba. Aku pun memosisikan kedua alisku seperti semula dan membuang nafas.

"Tidak apa. Ini memang salahku."

"…"

Suasana musim dingin yang sepi melengkapi keheningan diantara kami. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan memulai percakapan.

"A—Aku dan Celia sudah sepakat untuk menunggu jawabanmu sampai besok, di depan _bar_ jam 9 pagi…," katanya malu-malu. Tampak dari wajahnya yang merah padam. Sikap seperti inilah yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

"A-Aku permisi, Jack…," ia melangkah cepat melewati tubuhku yang kepalanya sedang merunduk, "…Jack," diluar dugaan, dia berhenti.

"Hn?"

"_I love you. Really."_

Aku mencintai dua gadis sekaligus. Dan perasaanku berbalas 2 kali sekaligus. Guguran salju serasa berhenti ketika aku mendengarnya. Terus dan terus menggema di sini, di telingaku yang memerah bersama wajahku.

Perlahan, sinar matahari mengintip dari gelapnya awan hitam dan hujan es itu berhenti seiring dengan langkah kepergian Muffy.

Dengan sangat pelan, bibirku angkat bicara," Aku juga…"

Andai ia mendengarnya…

Besok, jam 9 pagi. Aku harus memilih.

**TOMORROW, 09.00 AM**

Tampak Muffy dan Celia sudah berdiri di depan _bar._ Mereka berpakaian tebal namun tetap sederhana seperti biasa. Aku semakin galau dengan keputusan yang akan kuambil setelah begadang semalaman.

Tapi,

Tangan _ini_ sudah menggenggam tangan_nya._

_Normal POV__

Derit-derit di jejakan salju membuat Muffy dan Celia menyadari kehadiran Jack—yang datang bersama orang lain, menggandeng tangannya.

"Jack! O—Oh," Muffy terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Celia tak kalah kaget, namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghembuskan uap nafas.

Jack datang bersama Nami, dan sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, ia berucap, "Maaf, " Jack mendongakan kepalanya, "Aku memilih Nami."

_Kalau aku serakah dengan dua orang yang saling membuka hatinya untukku_

_._

_._

_Apa salah kalau aku juga membuka hatiku untuk orang lain?_

_._

_._

**OWARI**

_

* * *

_

_A/N_: Err—jangan ikutin kata-kata di atas, itu saya cuma ngasal^^; Yah entah kenapa di tahun baru begini malah kepikiran fic beginian.. D: Yush, fic HMWL pertamaku!

Buat event Harvest Moon: Back to Ffn :9 Para author tercintaku yang berencana keluar dari FHMI(yang dimaksud: *muntah*) terus berkarya dimanapun kalian berada ya~ Iya-san, Baby-san,-saya nggak tahu lagi selain mereka*dasar kuper* Tapi saya juga hiatus buat UN mulai sekarang, bakal lebih jarang RnR fic dan update =.= Buat yang request, maaf, kayaknya bakal makin lama. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan –plak- saya usahakan :D

_Shinnen Omedetou and.._

_RnR, anyone?_


End file.
